1000 years: inkwell (first 2 chapters)
by Dumbsuperdork123
Summary: This story takes place in the 1000 years fanfiction from Hikarikurai24587, all of her character go to her.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first story on this website so. Yeah. I have written other fanfictions before in my notebook, but haven't uploaded them before. So, heres my first EVER fanficiton on this website

Chapter 1 Inkwell

Inkwell woke up from his bed, he looked out the window, then at his clock. 4:36.

"oh no!" he told himself as he jumped out of his bed. He raced together his things, pencils, papers, clothing, his favorite jacket. His publisher told him that there was a new pony in ponyville, apparently she was from the ancient times, he wanted him to go and meet her and ask her about the past, Inkwell was fine with it, I mean, at least he was able to get out of the hussle and bussle of the city. Inkwell raced down the stairs and out the front door, he stopped on the curve as a large truck ran by, he raced down the sidewalk and tried to dodge people walking. He only had about 5 minutes to get to the train station before it left without him. His jacket flailing behind him. He could see people boarding the train. He started sprinting now. He knew that if he didn't sprint he could miss the trip of a lifetime. He got to the ticket booth and threw his ticket into the little slot in the front. He raced on the train as it began to move. When he got on the train he looked like a mess. His hair was stretched backwards from the running, his jacket was out of place, what wasn't wrong with him? He took a seat next to the window and dozed off.

Chapter 2 Aqua Star and the cupcake

When mike woke up, it was waiter shaking him awake. She told him that it was time to get off, they were at ponyville.

Inkwell raced off the train and took a deep breath. He no longer smelled the smell of his apartment. He smelt fresh baked cupcakes, the ink of an ink press. Which was strangly coming from the school house. He walked back onto the train and gathered his things. The first thing he had to do was find the house that his boss had rented for him so that he could stay there and study. The address was, nothing. There wasn't an address on the note that his boss had left him in the letter.

" are you kidding me?" inkwell said to himself.

He didn't know where he was staying. Or where he would get some bits from. He checked his wallet, there were only about 5 bits left inside of it. And he knew that he was going to have to use it sparingly.  
>Inkwell looked at the photo of the building that Inkwell was suppose to meet this 'new pony' in. it looked like a treehouse of some sort. But through further examination, he noticed that it was near the center of the town. He started making his way toward the building when he picked up the sweet aroma of freshly baked cupcakes. He could practically feel the bits coming out of his wallet. He entered the bakery. The aroma was all around him. He walked to the counter where a pink pony stood bouncing up and down.<p>

"um, hello?" Inkwell asked.

"oh! I haven't see nyou around before? Whats your name? my name is pinkie pie, are you a write? Whats your cutie mark?


	2. Chapter 2 (cont) srry for the mishap!

Chapter 2 (cont)

"Alright lets start off with this, I am Inkwell, what is your name?"

"Me? Oh, my name is pinkie pie!"

"ok then, how much are your cupcakes?"

About 2 bits for 2 cupcakes! Theres a discount for new ponys in town!"

"ok cool." He said levitating the 2 bits out of his wallet and onto the desk.

"that should do nicely huh?" he said.

"yep! What kind of cupcakes would you like?"

"just vanilla, than kyou."

"alright be ready in a second!" Pinkie said as she dashed around the kitchen faster than Inkwells eyes could follow. She was at the oven, no, wait shes mixing the batter, no wait, shes getting the cupcakes out of the oven, no wait, no shes getting the frosting and frosting them.

"here you go! 2 vanilla cupcakes, just like you ordered!" she said holding the cupcakes from a large cowlick in her hair.

"thanks.." inkwells said. He wasn't sure what to think about what just happened.

"come again soon!" pinkie yelled as he exited the building.

"mm cupcakes." He said to himself as he levitated a cupcake close to his mouth. Then, a random violet colored sheep ran by.

"what in the.." he said to himself. He was about to finish his scentence when he felt anotherpony slam into his side and they both fell on the floor.

"uuugh." Inkwell said, holding his head.

"oh my I am so sorry sir I didn't see you there!" saida soft, kind voice.

"Inkwell scrambled to get up, he was met face to face with a cream colored, pink haired pony, their noses were inches from each other.

"oh my I am sorry are you alright?"

"your pretty.." Inkwell said, then quickly coghed to correct himself." I mean yeah I am fine."

"oh dear! Your cupcakes! Its everywhere!" she said. The cupcake frosting was on both of their faces and was a little bit on the floor.

"were you chasing after that violet sheep? " he asked

"oh yes. I am trying to get that poor darling back to her home. But your cupcakes would you like me to buy you some more?"

"oh no, its fine. I have more bits." He said. Wiping frosting off of his face and handing her a napkin to cleanr hers, their hoofs touched for a split second before they both pulled away.

" oh um, please allow me to buy you some more…" she started to say, as she noticed the violet sheep hiding behind a bale of hay.

"oh I wil talk to you later, it was a pleasure meeting you!" she said as her voice trailed off into the distance.

"you too." He said to himself as he started to make his way to the building.


End file.
